


YoungBlood

by Nikoru_cookie



Series: Stories Based on Songs [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Annoying, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoru_cookie/pseuds/Nikoru_cookie
Summary: This is based on the song Youngblood by 5 Seconds of Summer-Lance was a well known playboy; however, that all changed when he fell in love with Keith.Keith hated playboys the most. His loved to break their hearts and crush their idea of love. Keith had a fear of love so when he fell in love with Lance he couldn't help but to push him away.





	YoungBlood

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick explanation of the series so if you just want to read this you can just skip this chapter.

So I decided to make this a series about stories that are told through music or at least the way I see the story. Each chapter is going to be based on line of the song.

Heres a list of future songs I want to write a story on:

  * The one That got Away - Katy Perry
  * Mayores - Becky G feat. Bad Bunny 
  * English Love Affair - 5 Seconds of Summer 
  * Don't go Breaking my Heart - Backstreet boys 



I'm also open to suggestions and stuff so you can comment a song whenever just know I'm not going to write it right away but I will eventually. Also relationship wise its Mainly going to be Klance I also don't mind writing shance or even a Keith/lance/shiro.


End file.
